Free Your Mind
by skysplits19
Summary: If Misu can be possesive over Shingyouji why can't he with another guy aiming for this elder to what extent can the young man could do? MisuxShin One Shot


**NOTES: **Someone had requested me before if I can reverse the role in my creation making Baby Shin jealous, I do love Shingyouji that I always punish Misu but in this one for the first time we will Baby Shin's jealousy. I am sorry first i do not add a intimate scene just some smack and stolen kiss again. I apologize in advance for the story I think i made it crappy but I kind of make sure I keep the characters intact I guess. This is just a light drama so i don't know what will be the outcome. I am sorry as well for the tenses and grammar and sentence construction. For those who love Baby Shin believe it or not I love Baby Shin so please dont hate me for this ^^. At last after doing some deliberations i decided to do a role reversal in fiction making Shingyouji jelaous so hope you like this one shot!

**To june: **You We love baby Shin Right?

**To akiluv: **Don;t worry I'll be back in punishing Misu again

**To scarlett snow: ** Hope you enjoy this one ^^ I did tried hard to make this

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE I DO LOVE THIS PAIR SO FOR HATERS AGAIN IF YOU DO NOT FEEL ITS OK JUST PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE NASTY REACTIONS, I ACCEPT REVIEWS AS LONG AS IT IS TOLERABLE ONES FOR ALL THE PAIR'S FANS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ^^ DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS PLEASE**

* * *

"Misu-sempai you're so great." "Nee Misu sempai" can you teach me with this stuff. Those were the words Shingyouji would here in the University whether a guy or a girl many people did look up to him. This would really irritate the young man. If they can only push them and tell the whole people Misu is his.

If only…

After high school and when Shingyouji had finally followed Misu in Tokyo they have finally labeled each other as lovers, though they are still discreet as possible with some few friends that know about their relationship. That can be tolerated by Shingyouji but seeing people around his lover that would really irritate, and that irritation could be obvious when he was once in his Chemistry Class.

"Shingyouji-kun you mixed the wrong chemica againl?"

"Huh"

BOOM!

"Shingyouji! You make another mess again!" It was his Chemistry professor who had scolded him more than 10 times.

"Sensei, sorry."

Shingyouji went home with a disappointed look on his face; he can't believe this would make a big impact on him. If Misu learned about this he will hear a non-ending lecture from him and remind him again of his clumsiness.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

"Anou Arata-san."

"I heard about the explosion on the chemistry lab again, are you planning to destroy our University Shingyouji?" Misu tell his lover while he is busy scribbling his notes.

"Eh? You heard about that?"

"You're being famous lately in your Chemistry subject, if I haven't talk with your sensei you could have pay all of the damages you have since the start of the semester."

"Sorry about that."

"I'll say this once we are no longer in high school Shingyouji, you need to learn to change your ways and get serious."

"I am serious about my studies! If I am not I wouldn't have pass my entrance in that University and I may not be here with you and."

Misu planted a kiss on his lover's lips which he react with a wide eyed look.

"Just avoid getting into accidents like that; I am afraid you'll be physically hurt."

"Arata-san."

"I am hungry, what will you prepare for dinner."

"Anou would you love I'll make curry today."

"That would be fine" Misu smiled on his young lover

In school, Misu would occasionally drop him off his class which will give him some odd looks, only a few of his friends know his relationship with him.

"What did he tell you about the Chemistry incident?" One of his friends ask.

"The usual, by the way here's your History notes, you really have a bad handwriting, my hands almost bleed to death and my eyes dried out understanding every word of it." Shingyouji handed the notes.

"I am sorry for my bad hand writing next time just asks for your boyfriend's notes instead of mine." His friend sarcastically replied.

"Depending on him? Nah no thank you, I would already be stupid in his eyes if that happens."

Aside from being one of the smartest students in the University Misu is also a trainee in their Hospital, which Shingyouji really admires, but the more his lover gets achievements the more he get a lot of admirer. There is someone that really irritate him and both of them have mutual hatred with each other it was Kanzaki-Hiroki, Misu's classmate that guy really would take change to get closer to his lover, but he had no match for him aside from being smart he is also one of the smartest guy next to Misu, intellectually they are compatible but this guy would do everything not only belittle him but irritate him as well.

"Shingyouji"

"Kanzaki-sempai." Shingyouji replied

"What an attitude you have huh? By the way I heard the incident in the lab: Are you really giving Misu that hard time?"

"W—what are you talking about I..."

"If you continue being like that here will be the ending, he'll dump you and will find someone more mature than you, maybe someone like me."

_This guy if you were not only my sempai I could have kick you in the or I could punch the hell out of you._

"I am not burden to him!" With that Shingyouji angrily walked away this guy can really make his mood and even make him more insecure than he ever was.

With that Shingyouji was already in the foul mood that whole time, and to make matter worse he is back again in his least favorite subject Chemistry.

"Ok get your lab partner!" Ordered their teacher.

"Kanata lets be partners again."

As he cheerfully informs one of his friends he notices they are holding five sticks.

"Ok the one who get the stick with the black mark will be Shingyouji-kun's partner."

"Hey! What kind of friends are you!"

"Please don't let it be me." He heard one of his friends say

As they are drawing the stick to Kanata's misfortune he was Shingyouji's lab partner again.

"What in the world did I do to be punished like this?" That's all his friend can cry out.

"Nee, I practice hard so this will not happen again." Shingyouji reassure his friend.

And to everyone's surprise Shingyouji had finish the whole period not causing any havoc until he accidentally dropped the test tube much to the anger of Kanata which forced them to do another chemical mixing which in miracle did not explode nor break again.

"See I told you." Shingyouji smiled to his friend.

"Be thankful you are my friend"

Due to the test he finally passed Shingyouji and his friends decide to go out for a drink he message Misu about it, he just get a reply that he will be in the hospital to finish some of the papers.

As they have arrived at the bar, Shingyouji and the others celebrated for passing the subject they are also happy for the first time he did not mess up so his friends we're proud of him. Suddenly the celebration was cut short when he noticed Misu and to his surprise Kanzaki entered the bar.

"Arata-san I thought you will stay in the hospital?"

"I have helped him out so his workloads were minimize," interrupted by Kanzaki.

"Hey Shingyouji Misu-sempai and Kanzaki-sempai did really suit each other don't you think?" teased by one of his friends.

"Shut up! One more drink "Shingyouji angrily ask for the waiter.

Kanzaki and Misu joined them, though Misu would rather stay in the house but since his lover was coincidentally went on the bar he reluctantly agreed to go so that he can watch over him.

_If I haven't know Shingyouji would be here I shouldn't have come here and since when did this idiot learn to drink that much?_

After some 6 bottles Shingyouji's attitude turned into an angry drunk though he tried to control it seems like alcohol had take control of his mind already especially seeing how close Kanzaki was to Misu.

"You! Don't dare make a move to Arata-san!" Shingyouji suddenly inform Kanzaki

"Shingyouji you're drunk already." Misu inform his lover irritated at his actions.

"Sorry about that sempai hey hey calm down Shingyouji my who told you to drink impulsively 6 bottles of beer just like drinking water."

"You!" "Pointing at his friend "Stay away from him."

"My my, just seat here and rest."

"Kanzaki I'll just go to the restroom."

"Oh sure Misu."

As he enter the restroom, Kanzaki is looking at the young man who suddenly fell asleep had a nasty idea in his mind, Shingyouji's friends are already worried because he suddenly had fallen asleep, they decide to wait for Misu to come out.

"What happened here?" Misu worriedly ask his lover's friends.

"I think he got knocked down already."

"I see we better go ahead so he can just sleep in our apartment."

"Uhm Misu?"

"Yes?" seems irritated already when Kanzaki call his attention

"I forgot I needed to borrow your Physiology book would you mind if I come and drop by as well to your home today?"

"Huh? Right now but."

"Kanata-sensei needed the report tomorrow and it just came into my mind just now."

"OK fine" Misu reluctantly agreed "Shingyouji, hey Shingyouji."

"Huh, Arata-san" almost dazed responding to his lover.

"Let's go home so you can rest there. Since Shingyouji is also too weak to stand up He piggy backed the guy and get a cab along with Kanzaki they return to their apartment he carefully laid Shingyouji on the futon and cover him a blanket so he won't get cold. He goes to his study room and was followed by Kanzaki and he slid the door.

"Hey Kanzaki what are you doing?"

"With Shingyouji asleep we can have our own free time."

"What are you talking about here's the book you need."

Kanzaki encircled his arms around Misu which he immediately shoved.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Tell me if you haven't met him first before me we could have been together right?"

Misu smirked upon his classmate's statement.

"Even if I met you 10 years before Shingyouji I will not still choose you or we will not be together."

"What are you implementing here? Are you comparing me to that brat?"

"That brat you are pertaining to happens to be my lover." Misu bluntly tell his classmate

"Just look at him, he is so childish, clumsy and I even wonder how he got accepted in our school, what make you like him is it out of pity?"

"I love everything about him that you're not." As he pushed Kanzaki when he tried to get closer to him again.

"Misu I…"

"Here's the book you need, half of the report is already finished so you can just continue it and submit it tomorrow."

Kanzaki bitterly left Misu's apartment, as his classmate leave he aided Shingyouji and look at the sleeping young man.

_Baka, you drink too much because of your jealousy, how many do I need to prove you that you're the only that I will have._

As he caress his lovers cheek. Suddenly Shingyouji talks in his sleep.

"Arata-san Sukidesu."

"I know" Misu smiled upon hearing it to his lover

"I don't want anyone to get closer to you; I won't let them steal you away from me." After that all t Misu can hear again was his lover's breathing.

_No one will steal me and I won't let that happen as well I will assure that,_

He kissed his sleeping lover on his lips and laid beside him pulling the young man closer. Misu just can't help smiling seeing how Shingyouji can be peaceful in his sleep.

The next day Shingyouji is groaning with pain in their cafeteria, he asks for medicine due to the hangover he had. All of his friends is shaking their heads seeing Shingyouji like a dead vegetable.

_Swear I'll never drink again, I feel everything is spinning around me._

Though he is still having headache thanks to his hang over he walks through his next class unexpectedly he bumps into someone that he really don't want to see and really gives him an eye sore.

"Here" Kanzaki handed him a small bottle

"Eh? Sempai?"

"You don't want to worry Misu don't you better drink that, it's better for hangovers."

"Anou Kanzaki-sempai I"

"That's the least I can do after what I did to Misu."

"Eh?" Shingyouji asked Kanzaki confusedly.

"Nothing just drink it you look dreadful, you don't want Misu to see you look like that right?"

"T—thank you."

"You're a lucky guy, I never seen Misu that caring to someone so be thankful that he is yours."

Shingyouji smiled at his sempai "I know"

"Well I better get going; oh Misu wants to inform you to meet him after your class"

"O-Okay"

_Is there something I did which change Kanzaki-sempai, did I scared him during the time I was drunk?_

That's all Shingyouji can ask his self, too bad he did not witness everything that happened, well blame it on the alcohol.

* * *

**WELL ANOTHER ONE SHOT I DON;T KNOW IF I AM STILL MAKING SENSE ACK! THIS HURT MY CONSCIENCE FOR NOW BUT ITS WORTH THE RISK I GUESS, ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I DRINK ALCOHOL AND I THINK I AM AN ANGRY DRUNK AS WELL AREN'T YOU? SO REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED JUST BE NICE OK? I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NOT TO THE POINT OF BEING RUDE. I AM SORRY ABOUT THIS ONE. I AM STILL TRYING HARD TO IMPROVE XOXO**


End file.
